Generally, to interconnect components in electrical type equipment, a wire harness is assembled by connecting electrical connectors to a network of wires located in accordance with a programmed or predetermined layout of the components. Because the process of assembling electrical equipment is often done on a moving conveyor, it is important that the connectors can be quickly and correctly attached to terminal bolts of the electrical equipment. Interlocking electrical ring terminals are often used as such connectors.
Interlocking electrical ring terminal connectors are known in the art, as evidenced by Fukushima et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,357,070. Further, hermaphroditic terminals are also known as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,266,046 to Bogiel. Typically, a hermaphroditic terminal, a terminal that can mate with itself, includes a front terminal mating end and a rear conductor connecting end. It is desirable to provide a ring terminal that may be easily aligned for mating with a ring terminal of identical configuration.
It is a principal objective of the present invention to provide a ring terminal that can be easily aligned and mated with an identical ring terminal.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide an electrical ring terminal connector comprised of two-ting terminals that can attain good positive electrical contact when mated together.
One advantage of the present invention is that because the interlocking terminals are of identical configuration, only one type of tooling is required to fabricate the terminals.